Donkey Kong Country 3 (Game Boy Advance)
Introduction Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! was originally released in 1996 on the SNES. It is the third video game in the Donkey Kong Country series. A semi-sequel, called Donkey Kong Land III, was originally released in 1997 on the Game Boy. This article covers the remake of the 1996 original and outlines the changes below. Changes * Kroctopus is a new boss who replaced Barbos as the boss of Razor Ridge. * Barbos has been moved to Pacifica, a new hidden world in the game. *When collecting a Bonus Coin, Dixie and Kiddy stay in the Bonus Level until automatically transported out of the level. In the Super NES version, they walk out of the level. *Ellie now borrows SFX from Rambi. Previously, she had her own SFX. *Rolling SFX is now included. *Enemies borrow their SFX from the previous two Donkey Kong Country remakes for the Game Boy Advance. *A ping is heard when passing a No Animal Sign, instead of a boom. *Enguarde's stab has a quicker movement. *One or two enemies now give Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong a speed boost. In the original, only one was needed. *Dixie now moves quicker when carrying objects. *Cranky chats to Dixie and Kiddy after a boss is defeated. *Cranky runs his own dojo, replacing all of the ones in the area, except for the one in the Northern Kremisphere's main map where Wrinkly now runs her own retreat. *Bachelor is a new Brothers Bear in this game, making Bachelor relocate to Pacifica. *Swanky no longer runs his own sideshow. He now runs a virtual reality minigame. *Funky Kong has his own mini-games now. *A new soundtrack has been added. *The Brothers Bears' areas have been redesigned and now share the same music theme. *The DK Coin is now automatically obtained once Koin is defeated. Also, when one is collected, it shows ?/68 on the screen, as opposed to the original only showing the amount. *Due to the backlit of the Game Boy Advance, levels such as Murky Mill are brighter. *Blizzard has been changed from a polar bear to a grizzly bear. *Swanky's sprite was lazily taken from Donkey Kong Country 2 for the Game Boy Advance. *The COLOR and MERRY cheats have been removed. *Five more Banana Birds have been added to the game, making the total 20. *Flags are added once a Banana Bird Cave is completed. *The world map is zoomed in closer. *Dixie Kong's Photo Album was removed from the game. *Only the lake turns red when Knautilus is unlocked, as opposed to the entire area. *After the eruption of Krematoa, the water inside of it can be swum in. Additionally, there is no bridge leading to Knautilus. *Rocket Rush is more difficult now and includes the letter G (North American version only). *The Box of Chocolates is a new item added in the game. *Bramble can be visited at any time after Mekanos is completed. *Squirt is now tougher to beat. The waterfall ledges are smaller, and the waterfall is purple (as opposed to the previous blue color). *The Banana Bird Caves now require the use of the D-pad, instead of the (A, B, X, Y) buttons in the original. *Barrel Shield Bust-Up and Springin' Spiders have swapped places. *Steel Kegs move slower. *Extra Life Balloons lack white eyes. *Cheat names have been changed. *Fewer lightning bolts appear in Lightning Lookout. *Castle KAOS now appears to be more bland and less detailed. Cheats In the Cheats menu on the game selection screen, certain codes can be typed to access different features. They are: * AQUA: Allows Dixie and Kiddy to have all ninety five Bonus Coins. * EXTRAS: Unlocks Swanky, Cranky and Funky's minigames on the Main Menu. * HARDER: Eliminates all of the Star Barrels for a 103% completion. * KREDITS: Allows the player to view the game's credits. * MONKEY: Allows Dixie and Kiddy to have 50 extra lives. * MUSIC: Activates the music player and allows the current music playing to be changed. * TUFFER: Removes all of the DK Barrels and Star Barrels. Also allows the game to be 105% complete when all tasks are done. This only works when a new file is created. Reception GameRankings gave this game a score of 75.08%, based on its 23 reviews. de:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Games released for the Game Boy Advance Category:2005 games